Bersamamu
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Karena meski kau tak mengingatnya, aku akan tetap di sini, menemanimu hingga, baik kau dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat waktu-waktu yang telah kita lalui sebelumnya. For #SHBF10 #Memori Enjoy!


_Dalam setiap kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan, aku selalu mencarimu._

 _Dalam setiap keinginan yang muncul, ada namamu._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersamamu**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Hinata POV.**

 **For #SHBF10 #Memori**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan~**

.

"Aku selalu merasa ada hal berharga yang kulupakan," katamu, di suatu senja yang selalu kita lewati bersama. Tatapanmu menerawang, ke hamparan bunga-bunga yang kau tanam di sepetak tanah di belakang rumah. Memberiku kesempatan mengamatimu dari samping.

Bahkan meski sudah ribuan kali melihatnya, aku tetap terpesona.

"Apa itu?"

Kamu terkekeh, pelan mengalihkan pandangan kepadaku. Dulu, wajahmu terlalu kaku bahkan untuk segaris senyum tipis. Sekarang? Ah, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku melihatmu yang – meski sedikit – dapat mengekspresikan perasaanmu.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan lupa, Hinata," katamu, kemudian terbatuk. Aku lekas memberimu segelas air, yang kamu terima dengan tangan bergetar. Meminumnya hati-hati sebelum memberikan kembali dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan menyimpannya di atas meja, masih menemanimu yang betah memandangi bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah.

Embusan angin terasa, memainkan rambut panjangku dan sedikit menyingkap selimut yang berada di atas pangkuanmu, aku membenarkannya dan kamu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih sembari tersenyum dan perlahan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau tahu," Kamu mulai bercerita, masih menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Aku meremas tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa aku mendengarnya. "Dulu sekali, aku pernah merasakan ketenangan seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

Dia menggumam sesuatu sebelum menghela napas panjang kemudian kembali berbicara. "Ada seorang perempuan yang menarik perhatianku," Dia melirik ke arahku, "Hei, jangan cemburu!"

Biasanya aku akan tertawa dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak mengatakannya, Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan menumpukan telapak tanganku yang bebas di tangannya. Dia terdiam, mengamati wajahku sekejap sebelum menggeleng, "Entah kenapa aku merasa kau akan tertawa lepas dan mengatakan tidak dengan nada yang membuatku gemas ingin menjawil pipimu," katanya setengah melamun.

Ah ….

"Lalu," aku berusaha agar tidak menangis saat ini juga. "Seperti apa perempuan yang menarik perhatianmu itu, Sasuke-san?"

"Hm… aku tak ingat pasti."

Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Tapi dulu, kurasa aku jatuh hati padanya," dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. "Aku tak ingat bagaimana dia tersenyum, tapi kurasa aku selalu merasa hangat ketika dia tersenyum. Aku tak ingat bagaimana suaranya, tapi kurasa aku selalu terlena ketika dia berbicara. Aku tak ingat bagaimana rupanya, tapi kurasa, dia perempuan paling sempurna yang saat itu pernah kutemui." Genggaman tangannya menguat, sepasang mata hitam itu kembali menatapku. "Kurasa seperti Hinata sepuluh atau sebelas tahun kemudian," dia bergumam.

Kami saling bertatapan. Berbagai emosi menyesakkan dada. Kurasa aku menangis karena sepasang mataku terasa panas, tapi Dia tak membahasnya. Dia tersenyum begitu lembut sebelum memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat, lalu dengan tangannya yang lain, dia membelai kepalaku.

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

"Apa perempuan itu benar ada?"

Aku terdiam.

"Aku ini punya kemampuan yang baik dalam mengingat. Aku masih mengingat masa kecilku, masa sekolahku, bahkan hal menyedihkan seperti kepergian ayah, ibu dan kakakku." Dia menghela napas. "Tapi kenapa aku tak dapat mengingat siapa perempuan itu?"

Matanya menerawang, suaranya yang dalam menambah berat perasaanku. Sesak. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa perempuan itu ada, bahwa perempuan itu nyata dalam hidupnya, tapi bisakah aku?

Percayakah dia?

"Perempuan itu menggangguku. Aku tahu dia memang benar-benar ada, tapi kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah bisa mengingatnya," Dia menghentikan ceritanya, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, Hinata pasti tidak paham, ya …."

Aku paham. Aku sangat paham Sasuke-kun...

.

.

.

.

.

Karena, perempuan yang Sasuke-kun lupakan, adalah aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami bertemu ketika usia Sasuke-kun menginjak dua puluh lima tahun.

Saat itu, menjadi satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa karena seluruh keluarganya tewas kecelakaan, membuatnya benar-benar tak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Keluarga Uchiha memiliki banyak usaha yang harus Sasuke-kun urus sendirian. Setiap saat kesibukan menghampirinya, tak memberinya ruang untuk menangisi kepergian keluarganya, bahkan untuk bahagia.

Makanya, aku datang untuk membahagiakan Sasuke-kun.

Di malam natal, ketika salju pertama turun, Tuhan menurunkan peri-peri yang bertugas membahagiakan manusia yang tak bahagia, dan Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang harus kubahagiakan. Di malam ketika natal terlewat dua hari, Tuhan mempertemukan kami.

Dua minggu, hanya butuh waktu dua minggu bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun. Bersamanya membuatku merasakan banyak hal. Aku sedih ketika mengetahui seberapa besar dirinya menahan perasaan kehilangan, aku bahagia ketika melihatnya tersenyum dan mengatakan betapa bersyukurnya dia bertemu denganku, dan aku tak dapat menjelaskan perasaanku dengan benar ketika Sasuke-kun menginginkanku untuk hidup bersamanya.

Aku bahagia, di sisi lain, aku tak boleh melanggar aturan. Aku adalah seorang peri yang harus membahagiakan Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh lebih. Jika aku melangkahi aturan yang dibuat Tuhan, ada konsekuensi yang harus kuterima.

Aku paham hal itu, tapi sisi lain hatiku menginginkan untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Bersamamulah hal yang membuatku bahagia, Hinata."

Kalimat itu meruntuhkan sisiku yang lain. Aku terlena, dan masa bodoh dengan aturan yang diberikan Tuhan. Aku mencintai manusia ini, aku ingin bersamanya, Aku ingn terus membahagiakannya bukan sebagai seorang peri, tapi sebagai seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku, dan menciumnya.

Lalu konsekuensi itu datang.

Tepat dua hari setelah natal, Sasuke-kun akan melupakan semua kenangannya bersamaku. Dan, berbeda dengan Sasuke-kun yang bertambah tua setiap tahunnya, penampilanku akan terlihat semakin muda setiap tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-kun memandang ke luar jendela ketika aku datang mengantarkan obat untuknya. Dia menoleh ketika mendengar suaraku, menerima kehadiranku dengan senyum simpul yang kubalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Waktunya minum obat, Sasuke-san," aku memberinya beberapa butir dan segelas air. Dia meminumnya dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, dan kehilangan.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, bukan?" Sasuke-kun membuka percakapan ketika kami saling diam memandang salju yang turun. Aku mengangguk. Bukan besok, lebih tepatnya lima jam lagi menuju hari di mana aku dan Sasuke-kun bertemu pertama kalinya, yang kami sepakati sebagai hari ulang tahunku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata."

Aku memandangnya, Sasuke-kun membelai kepalaku. "Entah kenapa aku tak yakin bisa mengatakannya besok, perasaanku mengatakan begitu."

Air mata menetes tanpa diminta. Sasuke-kun mengusapnya pelan, "Dan entah kenapa aku mengerti kenapa kau menangis, Hinata."

"Sasuke-san juga menangis," aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"

Padahal aku tahu jawabannya.

"Karena entah kenapa aku merasa aku akan kembali melupakan sesuatu yang berharga lagi." Matanya menatapku lama. "Dan yang sangat berharga bagiku adalah kau, Hinata."

Aku ingin tertawa tapi tak bisa. Aku ingin bersikap selayaknya tapi tak sanggup. Penampilanku sekarang sama dengan manusia yang berusia tiga belas tahun. Di hari di mana kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dua belas tahun yang lalu, Sasuke-kun akan melupakan eksistensiku yang menemaninya.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-san," Pelan aku mengecup keningnya, tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir. "Meski Sasuke-san melupakanku," Aku menarik napas kemudian mengembuskan napas. "Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Sampai Tuhan memaafkanku, dan entah kapan membiarkanmu mengingat tentang kita.

Tentang tahun-tahun yang kita lewati bersama.

Sampai waktu ketika baik aku atau kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya, Aku akan selalu bersamamu.

.

.

Karena, bersamamu adalah bahagiaku.

.

.

.

End

.

 **Author Note**

Menulis di sela-sela kesibukan demi chibi SasuHina.

Mencari warnet demi dapat publish ini, dan mengutuk ide yang malah mengubah ending cerita ini. (menangis)

Selamat tahun baru, selamat merayakan SHBF yang ke sepuluh sekaligus yang terakhir ini. Apa kalian memahami cerita ini? (Semoga iya)

tidak lama menulis memang membuat kaku ya, semoga tahun 2017 ini saya bisa lebih berproduktif lagi (Terutama membereskan cerita yang sudah saya buat).

Terima kasih untuk Gina yang tak pernah lelah dan selalu penuh semangat untuk membuat Event SasuHina. Tetap semangat, sayang. (kecup)


End file.
